


Sotto cieli noncuranti

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prigioniero dei Chitauri, Loki Laufeyson esorcizza la tortura con la memoria.<br/>
Scanditi dalla Ruota dell'Anno, i ricordi della vita asgardiana sono un prisma iridato, ma, tra tutti i colori, nessuno vince l'azzurro di un cielo noncurante: gli occhi di un amato/odiato fratello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto cieli noncuranti

Fictional Dream © 2012 (31 ottobre 2012)  
Thor © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/480/sotto-cieli-noncuranti/&cid=416165)).

*

 _“Tutto questo per il_ suo _amore? Il_ mio _non ti bastava?”  
“Non c’è soddisfazione nello stringere quel che già possiedi, fratello.”_

*

Snurf ha il fiato pesante, pelle ruvida da rettile e un occhio solo. Lo fissa, dorato e carico d’odio, nella massa cartilaginosa del muso da insetto.  
Snurf non conosce il nome che porta, ma è così che Loki l’ha battezzato, orgoglioso di una degradazione che gli ha lasciato, almeno, il primo degli attributi divini: astrarre l’essere dal numero.  
 _Snurf_ è il rumore che produce il rostro corneo della bocca, quando gli si fa tanto vicino che potrebbe fiutarne il lezzo. Potrebbe, almeno, se non sapesse di puzzare molto di più.  
 _Snurf_ è un grugnito carico di soddisfazione, come si accorge che è ancora vivo e soffre.  
 _Snurf_ è una risata soffocata, nell’intervallo tra il sibilo e lo schiocco.  
La catena e la carne.  
Snurf è uno, nessuno, centomila, perché i Chitauri sono formiche di una terra di rocce e buio. Non hanno identità, solo fame e dorso coriaceo.  
Loki li invidia, poiché possiedono per istinto quel che non ha mai avuto: una pelle in cui riconoscersi.  
Se potesse, riderebbe di se stesso: degli Asgardiani, almeno, è l’unico sensibile all’ironia e abbastanza intelligente da farne.  
Peccato che non sia un vero Asgardiano.  
Peccato, soprattutto, che i pezzi di carne macellata abbiano qualche difficoltà a gestire il sarcasmo.

*

 _1\. Yule  
_  
Il primo ricordo è fragile e bello come un fiocco di neve, anche se profuma di cane bagnato e sudore e sangue.  
 _Lui_ ha quell’odore: Odino sa di guerra.  
  
Il bambino assorbe calore e colore dalla sua pelle.  
  
“Non sembra uno di loro,” dice qualcuno – e sono altre braccia, un odore tiepido e buono.  
Frigga è latte e miele.  
Il bambino sorride, perché ignora il peso delle parole. All’alba della vita, il Maestro d’Inganni si abbandona al suono rassicurante di una risata, al tepore di una pelliccia d’orso, al crepitare dei fuochi che sfidano i rigori dell’inverno.  
  
Asgard rifulge d’oro. Sono d’oro anche i capelli che stringe e tira e morde con l’accanimento dei cuccioli. Tra quelle braccia non ha niente da temere: Thor sa di pace e ha promesso di proteggerlo.  
Per sempre.  
Poi la neve si scioglie e cola via come una lacrima.  
  
 _2\. Imbolc  
_  
Freki lo colpisce più volte con il tartufo umido, l’espressione disperata del servo sconfitto.  
Loki socchiude le palpebre e sorride. “E tu saresti un lupo?”  
Freki non osa toccarlo: è il figlio di Odino, un principe di Asgard.  
Loki ne accarezza la folta pelliccia, il muso intelligente, finché la fiera non si ritrae: sottili aghi, trasparenti come cristalli di rocca, attraversano ora le sue fauci.  
“Scusa… Non volevo.”  
Freki raspa e annaspa e strofina la grossa testa ferita sulle pellicce che coprono la sala.  
Loki l’osserva con la freddezza immorale dei bambini. Ha mani piccole, la pelle pallida dei figli dell’inverno, occhi di un verde slavato, pieni di silenzi colpevoli; Freki è uno dei lupi prediletti del Grande Padre, una macchina da guerra fatta di carne fremente e muscoli e rabbia: eppure l’ha ferito.  
“Torna qui,” bisbiglia.  
Freki scopre il labbro superiore martoriato e mostra i denti.  
“E tu saresti un lupo?” ripete Loki, senza paura o, forse, senza il buonsenso di averne.  
Freki scatta come una molla e affonda nella polpa della spalla.  
Il dolore è un lampo bianco, sorprendente.  
Nell’aria salgono i cori per la levata di Capella.  
Loki scivola nel buio: solo, perché è troppo giovane per partecipare alla Festa della Luce.  
Solo, perché è così che si vive e che si muore.  
Il sangue è rosso, fredda l’agonia sotto un cielo lontano e noncurante.  
  
“Tu, stupida bestia!”  
  
Il sollievo è tiepido e azzurro.  
Sono azzurri gli occhi di suo fratello, e dolci, come quelli di un cane devoto.  
Non ha bisogno che Freki gli lecchi la mano: ha già addestrato il suo lupo.  
  
 _3\. Ostara  
_  
“So cosa avete fatto a mia sorella.”  
  
La voce di Heimdall è una frana, tonante come il rotolare di massi giù da un clivo.  
Loki non ha paura: non da quando ha scoperto che la lingua è il pugnale più tagliente e la menzogna, un velo che protegge.  
A imbandire il cuore cosa si ottiene, in fondo?  
La cancrena della delusione.  
  
“Sai cosa ha fatto _lei_?”  
  
Lo sguardo di Heimdall vaga nelle profondità in cui galleggiano i mondi.  
Cane guardiano, che può saperne dell’orgoglio di un dio?  
  
“… Perché, se vuoi, te lo dico io.”  
  
Heimdall non muove un muscolo. Nulla gli sfugge, ma non cerca vendetta. Nessuno osa fare del male al figlio di Odino.  
  
 _Senza il patronimico, chissà?  
_  
“Non mi hanno voluto in guerra. Hanno detto che sarei stato un peso.”  
“Volevano proteggervi.”  
“Sif, la tua nobile, invincibile sorella, ha detto che non c’era spazio _per le donne_ sul campo di battaglia.”  
  
Heimdall vigila su Asgard: non comprende le passioni degli dei o ne ha smarrito il ricordo? Non sente la sua umiliazione?  
  
“Sif è un guerriero: conosce il peso della spada, non quello delle parole.”  
“Ora conosce il peso della collera di Loki, figlio di Odino.”  
  
L’ha spogliata nel sonno delle sue chiome d’oro e vestita d’ombra. Ai riti dell’Equinozio pareva un corvo: umiliata e furibonda, non l’ha degnato di uno sguardo.  
Peccato: anche se crudele, Loki ha un bel sorriso.  
  
“Il grande Odino non sarà contento di voi.”  
  
Loki china il capo e tace. Odino ha smesso di volergli bene come ha capito di non poterne fare un guerriero.  
La battaglia è polvere: quella che sollevi e quella che inghiotti.  
Loki sente di averne respirata già troppa.  
  
“… Né vostro fratello.”  
“Thor ha riso con lei.”  
“Thor morirebbe per difendere la vostra vita.”  
“Forse… Ma non quella che voglio vivere io.”  
  
 _4\. Beltane  
_  
Sono scesi da Aldebaran, possenti corna ricurve e unghie velenose. Sembrano draghi, ma solcano il cielo su ali di piume.  
Heimdall ha difeso il Bifrost ed è stato ferito. Potente e disperato, il grido del Gjallarhorn si è avvertito in ogni angolo del regno.  
L’ha udito anche Loki.  
Dall’alto delle rocche, Asgard in guerra ribolle come lava.  
Odino batte la lingua sul palato: è il richiamo con cui il vecchio orbo invoca i fedelissimi. Un appello che un altro ha ereditato, futuro re dei Cieli e vanto dei nove Regni.  
  
“Thor…”  
  
Mastica il suo nome e dell’antica dolcezza non c’è nulla, perché quale amore merita un eterno sconfitto?  
Forse solo l’ipocrisia della compassione.  
  
“… Ed io non sento nulla, fratello.”  
  
Tende le braccia al cielo e sussurra – ringhia – _Logi_.  
La volta si apre e vomita fiamme. Meteore roventi bruciano al suolo come stoppie sul finire dell’estate: è tutto quel che resta degli invasori, assieme al lezzo della carne bruciata e alla sorpresa di Asgard.  
  
“Vedete, padre? Questo è il potere della magia.”  
  
   
“Grazie, _milady_ , per aver rovinato la festa a chi non ha paura di sporcarsi le mani,” mugugna Volstagg, e rafforza il commento con un rutto che sa di montone e idromele.  
Non ha bisogno di guardare Thor per sapere che è dello stesso avviso: il nobile principe dei nove Mondi non brinda a una gloria che non porti il suo nome.  
Loki è quel che resta sul fondo della tazza: un indigeribile rifiuto.  
  
 _5\. Litha  
_  
Si dice che accadrà per il solstizio: Thor ascenderà al trono.  
“Sono vecchio, stanco e sazio di guerra,” ha detto Odino. “È tempo che l’ombra di Yggdrasil vegli su una nuova generazione di eroi.”  
Loki ha annuito, composto. Arretrato di un passo, come si conviene al figlio cadetto, ha spiato la soddisfazione fraterna e il giubilo degli Asgardiani.  
Ha indossato la maschera del rispetto e un sorriso di circostanza.  
Ha aspettato che il vecchio orbo si ricordasse di lui e formulasse quell’offerta.  
  
 _Lo consiglierai?  
Sarai un suo alleato fidato?  
_  
Non è accaduto.  
  
Thor solleva Mjolnir quasi fosse una piuma, ma Loki sa quanto poco pesi, rispetto alla montagna che gli schiaccia il petto.  
Cos’è davvero la forza, allora?  
Il coraggio del leone o l’agonia del bruco?  
  
 _6\. Lughnasadh  
_  
 _Per la Festa del Raccolto, ho mietuto mio padre, vecchio.  
Apri gli occhi e guardami.  
Guardami e chiamami _ figlio _.  
_  
 _7\. Modron  
_  
Azzurro è anche il colore dell’addio.  
Azzurri sono gli occhi di Thor, mentre si abbandona al vuoto, perché quando il ramo non ha più nulla da offrire, la foglia cade e non torna indietro.  
La voce che grida il suo nome nel buio, del resto, non è mai _quella_ voce.  
Odino non l’ha amato abbastanza.  
Thor l’ha amato troppo.  
Loki non ha amore nemmeno per se stesso.  
  
 _8\. Samhain_  
  
L’ultimo ricordo è dolce e letale come belladonna.  
Loki non sa ancora leggere e spia rapito le rune su cui scivola, ardente, lo sguardo del fratello.  
“Mi racconti?” chiede, con l’esitazione dei bambini timidi. E Thor, che non gli ha mai negato niente, lo accoglie tra le braccia per cantare le gesta degli einherjar, e il miracolo di un Altrove fatto solo di guerra.  
“Quando penso che nelle terre degli eroi si combatte ogni giorno, vorrei essere morto.”  
“E se muoio io?”  
  
Thor lo solleva e gli offre le spalle già larghe, perché goda di un orizzonte infinito.  
È una fortezza, suo fratello: e gli appartiene.  
  
“Verrei a prenderti. Anche all’Inferno.”  
  
Loki sospira felice, ancora tanto innocente da ignorare come il piacere sublime del fare promesse stia nell’infrangerle tutte.

*

Snurf scopre la chiostra di zanne giallastre.  
La lingua, ruvida e dura come una striscia di cuoio, raccoglie il sangue raggrumato nel vallo del suo addome.  
Asgard è lontana, una scintilla di luce negli spazi siderali: se anche gli occhi di Thor frugassero in quel pozzo, non riuscirebbero a trovarlo.  
Cielo spesso noncurante, il suo, è ancora il solo cui destinerebbe l’ultima preghiera.  
  
 _Fratello, lasciami andare.  
  
   
_ **Nota:** _Sotto cieli noncuranti_ è il titolo di un romanzo di Benedetta Cibrario. Non esiste alcun altro legame tra quest’opera e la mia one-shot.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hand of Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552822) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
